Kiss Me
by FicsOnFridays6
Summary: "Well, I'm not kissing the mundane," said Jace. "I'd rather stay down here and rot." "Forever?" said Simon. "Forever's an awfully long time." Jace raised his eyebrows. "I knew it," he said. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" Jimon one shot that takes place in the seelie court! What would've happened if Jace kissed Simon!


**This is a Jimon one-shot based on the short bit when Jace goes:**

"**Well, I'm not kissing the mundane," said Jace. "I'd rather stay down here and rot."  
"Forever?" said Simon. "Forever's an awfully long time."  
Jace raised his eyebrows. "I knew it," he said. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"**

**I thought it would make a great fanfic! So sit back, relax, and read the shitty work I wrote at 1 AM! Reminder that this is when Jace still thought Clary and him were brother and sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, but I do control what happens in this fanfic and wouldn't appreciate any sort of plaigarism.**

* * *

Clary stared at both of the boys.

"Well, I'm not kissing the mundane," said Jace. "I'd rather stay down here and rot."

"Forever?" said Simon. "Forever's an awfully long time." Though it seemed like a joke, Simon really wondered what it would be like to kiss him. _What are you thinking? You're in love with Clary. _But was he? Was he really?

Jace raised his eyebrows in shock. "I knew it," He said. "You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"O-of course not." Simon stuttered. _Yes, of course I do. _

"Either Clarissa can kiss the one she truly desires, or Jonathan can kiss the mundane." The selfie queen seemed to know something that nobody else did. Her stare lingered on Simon for a moment, and then Jace. She did not look at Clary.

Clary sighed softly, as if she was about to do something awful. She stared at Simon for a moment, mouthing the words _I'm sorry _as she walked over to Jace and slowly pressed her lips against his.

They seemed to be totally engulfed in the moment, not even noticing Simon as he walked away.

Simon was full of confusion. They were siblings, weren't they? Then why did Clary want Jace like that? Why did…why did _he _want Jace like that?

He heard mumbling voices behind him as he walked away, left to his own thoughts. To his surprise, his first thought was of Jace. How Jace had seemed so willing to kiss him that it almost felt as if his feelings were reciprocated.

That was right. Simon had feelings for Jonathan Christopher Herondale. _Jace_. At first he tried to deny the way that he felt around Jace. The way that whenever he saw Jace, his heart would skip a beat. Instead of accepting his feelings, he blamed it all on jealousy. He thought that he was jealous that Clary and Jace had been together.

But when they found out they were siblings, something changed. He felt…almost relieved. Again, he thought it was because he was in love with Clary. The truth was that he'd been denying the truth all along. The truth that he did indeed have feelings for Jace.

When Simon was first introduced to the shadow world, he'd been jealous of Clary, but he hadn't known why. Then he'd slowly begun to realize that it was Jace. How Jace would wrap his arms around Clary and just smile because he was in pure bliss.

Meanwhile, Simon had to live everyday, watching Clary and Jace exchange longing looks for each other. Clary, of course, was completely oblivious… or so he thought until today. Simon was stupid for thinking that Jace would even reciprocate his feelings. Clary still had feelings for Jace, and Jace had feelings for Clary. These feelings would never change.

* * *

**Jace**

Jace had been willing to kiss Simon, not his sister. Yet his sister seemed to think differently. She looked at both of the boys in the eyes and seemed to think for a while. Her eyes lingered on Jace for a little bit longer.

"Either Clarissa can kiss the one she truly desires, or Jonathan can kiss the mundane." The Seelie Queen said, her eyes on Simon. Jace assumed that she thought that Clary's choice would be Simon.

To his surprise, Clary faced Jace. "This is what I want." She said softly, her hands on his face. All Jace felt was a sense that this was wrong, but before he could protest, Clary pressed her lips against his.

Jace was the one to pull away, looking for Simon, as he always did.

Although he did call Simon "mundane" and make fun of him, Jace had always felt a sort of personal connection towards him. Perhaps it was sympathy. Maybe a longing for friendship. Or... or something more. Jace did feel something for Jace, although he wasn't sure what to call it.

Sure, Simon was a total geek, but that was kind of the thing that Jace liked the most about Simon. The way that Simon could go on for hours talking about Star Wars, whatever that was.

Seeing Simon walk away was the last straw. "Why would you do that?" Jace found himself wiping his lips in disgust.

"I thought you wanted...I mean, I thought…" Clary stuttered, "I-I have feelings for you, Jace, and I thought you might have feelings for me."

_No way. No fucking way. This can't be happening. _"We're brother and sister, Clarissa."

"I-I know, but-

The seelie queen laughed. "Actually, Clarissa is right about something. The reason she has feelings for you isn't that you two are siblings. You are not Jonathan Morgenstern."

"Then...who am I?" Jace was confused. If he and Clary weren't brother and sister, then why did their kiss feel so wrong? He'd kissed several women with no strings attached before, and it hadn't felt this wrong.

"I see you're wondering why you feel so disgusted by her." Said the Seelie Queen. "Have you considered the fact that you may have feelings for another?"

"I need to know who I truly am." Jace closed his eyes and opened them again. If Valentine was indeed not his father, than who was? Was he even a shadowhunter, or a mundane turned? What if he was the son of somebody else in the circle?"

"If you want to know, then you must pay a price."

"What do I need to do?"

"Who is it that you truly desired to kiss? Then, I shall give you the information that you seek." Her eyes were daring him to lie. It was startling to see her like this.

Meanwhile, Clary was staring at them in shock. "Who else can there be? I just ruined my relationship with Simon just to have you turn me down like this!"

Jace whipped around. "Will you just shut up for one god damn moment? By the angel! The only reason i was ever nice to you was so that I could track down Valentine, and because I thought you were my sister!" He threw his arms up into the air. "Turns out that I'm not related to a fucking brat like you!" He faced the seelie queen. "I have no feelings for anybody else. To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed."

"Do not be so sure."

"What do you mean?" Clary had never heard Jace speak that way towards a Seelie.

The queen sighed. "Zephyr, do it." A bunch of members from her royal guard surrounded Jace.

"What are you doing to me?" Jace reached for his seraph blade, but they yanked it from his grip.

The seelie queen gestured towards a pool of memories in front of her. "There is somebody else who is in love with you, Jace. I'll let you have a do-over of time. Don't mess it up."

Jace opened his eyes, and he was back at the beginning. He made sure to say the exact same things as before.

"Well, I'm not kissing the mundane," said Jace. "I'd rather stay down here and rot."  
"Forever?" said Simon. "Forever's an awfully long time."  
Jace raised his eyebrows. "I knew it," he said. "You want to kiss me, don't you?" He didn't let Simon say anything. The seelie queen looked at him knowingly.

Jace kissed Simon, and it was amazing.

* * *

**My first one-shot! Leave me a review and if you want me to write another chapter, let me know. Reminder that this is literally a short, unedited midnight writing thing that I did. :)**


End file.
